headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Vol 4
| years published = 2005-2009 | total issues = 35 | featured characters = Iron Man; War Machine | creators = Warren Ellis; Adi Granov; Randy Gentile; Andy Schmidt; Molly Lazer; Nicole Wiley; Tom Brevoort | previous = Iron Man, Vol. 3 | next = Invincible Iron Man }} Iron Man is the fourth ongoing series featuring the eponymous superhero Iron Man and the third ongoing title to take place in the mainstream Marvel Universe (Earth-616 reality). The series was published from January, 2005 to January, 2009, spanning a total of thirty-five issues. Following it's discontinuation, Iron Man continued to make appearances in the companion title Invincible Iron until that title reverted back to the original numbering system from volume one. Volume 4 of Iron Man is notable for introducing the Extremis enhancile - a biochemical stimulant, which allowed Tony Stark to form a molecular bond with the undersheathe of his armor, effectively giving him his own super-powers outside of the benefits of the armor itself. * Iron Man Vol 4 1 * Iron Man Vol 4 2 * Iron Man Vol 4 3 * Iron Man Vol 4 4 * Iron Man Vol 4 5 * Iron Man Vol 4 6 * Iron Man Vol 4 7 * Iron Man Vol 4 8 * Iron Man Vol 4 9 * Iron Man Vol 4 10 * Iron Man Vol 4 11 * Iron Man Vol 4 12 * Iron Man Vol 4 13 * Iron Man Vol 4 14 * Iron Man Vol 4 15 * Iron Man Vol 4 16 * Iron Man Vol 4 17 * Iron Man Vol 4 18 * Iron Man Vol 4 19 * Iron Man Vol 4 20 * Iron Man Vol 4 21 * Iron Man Vol 4 22 * Iron Man Vol 4 23 * Iron Man Vol 4 24 * Iron Man Vol 4 25 * Iron Man Vol 4 26 * Iron Man Vol 4 27 * Iron Man Vol 4 28 * Iron Man Vol 4 29 * Iron Man Vol 4 30 * Iron Man Vol 4 31 * Iron Man Vol 4 32 * Iron Man Vol 4 33 * Iron Man Vol 4 34 * Iron Man Vol 4 35 * Iron Man Vol 4 Annual 1 * Iron Man: Extremis (HC) * Iron Man: Extremis (TPB) * Iron Man: Execute Program (TPB) * Iron Man: Civil War (TPB) * Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TPB) * Iron Man: Haunted (TPB) * Iron Man: With Iron Hands (TPB) * The first six issues of the series comprised the "Extremis" storyline, which introduced the characters of Maya Hansen and Sal Kennedy as well as the Extremis enhancile. * Issues 7-12 comprised the "Execute Program" story-arc. * Issues #13-14 crossed over with the "Civil War" storyline, which ran through all major Marvel Comics titles in publication at that time. "Civil War" led into "The Initiative" crossover concept, with issues #15-18 carrying "The Initiative" cover banner. * Iron Man issues #19-20 crossed over with the "World War Hulk" storyline, which ran through all major Marvel Comics titles in publication at that time. * Issues #21-28 of Iron Man comprised the "Haunted" storyline, which was an insular story-arc written by Charles and Daniel Knauf and illustrated by Roberto De La Torre and Butch Guice. * Issues #25-28 carried a cover banner advertizing the Iron Man feature film, which was released theatrically in the United States on May 2nd, 2008. * The final three issues of the series crossed over with the "Secret Invasion" metaplot, which ran through all of Marvel's regular titles in late 2008-early 2009. These issues transposed the standard cover copy in favor of "War Machine: Weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D.", who became the main character in the book for these final three issues. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Adi Granov